Umeko's Secret
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: DEKARANGER Umeko's got a secret and she's not telling. Romance, Comedy, and slight yaoiness. Please Read & Review. First Sentai Fic. I OWN NOTHING!


Umeko's Secert

**Umeko's Secret**

**A Super Sentai Dekaranger FanFic**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Hello. My boyfriend recently introduced me to this series and I have to say it's REALLY good. So, this fic. goes to him. I LOVE YOU MIKEY!**

**Now, I own nothing expect maybe a rubber ducky or two. : )**

Umeko stirred around in the night not able to sleep. She was having a bad night, so she thought she would get up and go get her a snack. She quietly got out of bed and put on her robe and grabbed her license, just in case of an emergency, and went to the kitchen for a snack. After finding some donuts and a glass of milk, she happily went back to bed. As she approached Doggie's room, she saw the door open, and thought it was best to hide. Quickly hiding behind the pillar near by, she decided she wanted to see what was up with her boss.

Doggie was in nothing but black boxers and his collar looking around to make sure the cost was clear before singling for someone to come out.

Swan quickly exited the room wearing nothing but an orange see-though nightgown and a white bath robe over top of it. She wrapped her arms around Doggie's neck and stood on her toes to kiss him, "Thank you for a lovely evening," she smiled.

Doggie kissed her back, "Anytime my lovely Swan-koi."

"Swan-koi, does that mean?"

"Hai, it does," she smiled at her.

"Oh Doggie!" she smiled and kissed him again. Then a thought came to her mind, "What about the kids?"

"We will tell them when we think they are ready. Right now isn't a good time. Crime's gone up in the past weeks and they are working long and hard. When things are calmer, then we shall tell them. Alright?" Doggie replied looking down at her.

"Yes, you are right. Well, tomorrow you owe me lunch," and with a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, she left and Doggie went back inside.

The next morning, Umeko greeted Sen-chan with a kiss on the kiss on the cheek.

"Seems like someone had a good night, eh Umeko-koi?" he replied as he took a seat beside of his girlfriend and she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Not a first. I was having bad recurring dreams of our latest mission so I went to the kitchen and when I came back. I witnessed a secret," Umeko smiled.

Sen looked confused, "A secret? What is it?"

"All I am going to say is someone is dating someone and I don't mean us," she replied taking a sip of coffee as the door swept open, "And for the last time, don't call me partner!" Hoji yelled at Ban.

"Morning, Ban-san, morning Hoji-san, guess what, Umeko's got a secret!" replied Umeko in her usually third-person point-of-view, happy self.

"What's your secret?" Ban asked with a curious tone.

"Someone's dating someone and I don't mean me and Sen-chan, although we are!"

Hoji and Ban shared looks between them and Hoji whispered in Ban's ear, "Could she know?"

"I don't know?" Ban whispered back. They looked at Sen and Umeko and smiled.

Sen and Umeko looked at them, confused, but didn't say anything.

Then the door opened and Tetsu and Jasmine walked in and they where giggling and smiling, then they looked at their friends, who gave them weird looks.

"What?" asked the pair.

Umeko smiled and said, "Umeko's got a secret! Someone's dating someone and I don't mean me and Sen, but we are, but that's not who I was meaning."

"Then who?" Jasmine asked, with a curious tone.

"You have to figure it out and no using your ESPer abilities," Umeko warned.

"Sounds like a mission," replied Tetsu looking at them with a smile.

"Good morning DekaRangers," replied Doggie as he walked into the room, coffee in one hand and a clipboard.

"Morning Boss!" replied the group.

"Morning Everyone, now on with today's mission," Doggie started to say.

"I got a secret Boss!" exclaimed Umeko with a huge grin.

"Um, alright, what is it?" Doggie asked, sort of curious.

"Someone's dating someone and I don't mean me and Sen-chan, although we are!"

Just then the door swept open and Swan-san walked in and looked at Doggie, "Oh, you've already got a cup of coffee."

"And Umeko's got a secret," he replied looking at her.

"Oh, what's you secret?" Swan-san asked looking at Umeko.

"Someone's dating someone and I don't mean me and Sen-chan, although we are," Umeko replied with a smile.

"Oh?" Swan replied, sharing a look with Doggie.

After Doggie assigned them their mission for the day, they went straight to work, however, on the back of everyone's mind, expect for Umeko of course, they where curious about her secret.

After lunch, Sen-chan was in his thinking pose.

"Thinking of who the bad guy is," Ban asked.

"Um, well, actually," Sen started to say as he got out of his thinking pose, "I was thinking about Umeko's secret."

Ban tried to hide his expression, "Um, yeah, Hoji and I was thinking about it too, do you have any idea who it is?"

"Not really. I was thinking Jasmine and Tetsu, but other than that, no. Who about you?"

"Hmm," Ban began, "Tetsu and Swan-san?" he replied.

"I guess, but it doesn't make sense," Sen said putting his hand on his chin.

"I've got it!" said Hoji as he entered the room.

"Who's dating who?" asked Sen and Ban.

"No, who the bad guy is. Don't tell me you two have been thinking more about Umeko's secret and not the case!" yelled Hoji.

If it was possible there would have been two amine styled sweat drops on their faces.

"Oh good grief. You to are DekaRangers, personal matters are just that, personal," replied Hoji.

"I do have news though, I found this at the crime scene," replied Sen.

"Good, good, alright, back to work you two," replied Hoji then he left.

Ban smiled, "See you later Sen-chan," bowed and then ran out. "Oi, Hoji!" he yelled as he entered the hall.

Hoji stop and turned around and looked at Ban, "What Ban?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious to know if Umeko knows about us?" Ban asked as he looked Hoji in the eye.

"Not really, no. There is nothing in the rule books that say we can't date and there is no law against it here in Japan."

"I know, but I am curious to know if she knows," replied Ban.

"So what," replied Hoji.

"Well...I don't know..." replied Ban looking down.

Hoji smiled, "Good, now get to work, partner," and left.

Ban smiled, "You called me partner!"

"Did not!" Hoji yelled back as Ban ran after him.

Later at that night, Sen took Umeko out to dinner, "So, who is it?" he asked half way though their meal.

She thought for a moment before asking, "Promise you won't tell the others?"

"Hai," he replied with a smile.

"Swan-san and Boss," Umeko smiled.

"Nani?" replied Sen, shocked.

Umeko proceeded to tell him what she saw and Sen's eyes got wider and wider.

"I don't believe it," Sen finally replied.

"Well, believe me Sen. I would never lie to you," replied Umeko.

Sen took Umeko's hand and said, "I know you wouldn't lie to me Umeko-koi."

"Aw, Sen-koi, I love you!" she sang.

"I love you too, now let's eat!" Sen replied as he unwrapped his sliver ware and they began to eat.

Back at the DekaBase, Jasmine was sitting on her bed wearing a white top and yellow pajama pants and Tetsu was doing her toe nails.

"Tetsu-kun, do you think Umeko saw us making out in the hall way last night?"

Tetsu shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Nonsense."

"Is that your reply to everything?" Jasmine replied.

Tetsu looked up and smiled, "No, just most things. So who do you think she saw?"

Jasmine thought for a moment, "Ban and you?"

"What? That makes no sense whatsoever," replied Tetsu.

"I don't know. Boss and Swan-san?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

A few days later Ban looked at Umeko and said, "Who is it?"

Umeko smiled, "Just wait and you will learn who."

A few minutes later, Doggie and Swan came in, holding hands.

"Umeko do you want to share your secret now?" asked Doggie.

"Umeko's secret is Boss and Swan-san are dating," Umeko smiled and giggled.

"And there for a second, I thought you saw Tetsu and I making out in the hall," Jasmine replied and then covered her mouth.

"That's nothing, I thought she saw me and Hoji and crap!" Ban replied coving his mouth as well.

Doggie smiled, "There's more. Swan-san's pregnant."

"NANI?!" replied the group.

"That wasn't part of my secret," Umeko replied in her cute voice.

"No, that was our secret," replied Swan with a smile.

There was a big group hug that was ended shortly when the alarm went off.

"Alright, back to work."

"Roger! Emergency! Dekaranger! Face On!" replied the group as they morphed and went to work.

"Well, I am glad they took it well," Swan replied as she kissed her new husband.

"And they took it well finding out you where with child," Doggie replied, returning the kiss.

"Swan-san, Dekamachine Launch!" replied Ban into his morpher.

"Hai," Swan replied as she sent the Dekamachines off.

THE END

This was a one shot, but hopefully I will have more for this show. Please review.

Mystic : )


End file.
